Betrayal
by Fandom.com
Summary: Emma just found out that Julian has been cheating on her! With Christina! What is Emma going to do now? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am new to this website and I am just uploading some stories I have come up with in my head during class…..lol. Any who, it would mean a lot if anyone could tell me what I should improve on or what I need to change to write great stories. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Emma couldn't believe what was in front of her. ' _How could he? After all, we've been through?'_ She was speechless. She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Maybe she was hallucinating. There was no way Julian would do this to her. There was no way Jules would cheat on her. Especially with Christina. Christina was her best friend. Her other half. Her closest thing to family. Emma was furious. She felt like her life was one disaster after another. She was feeling one emotion after another. Anger, sadness, fear. What's going to happen now? She can't just walk away and act like this never happened. Julian didn't see her, but she saw him. She had to do something. Anything. She can't ignore this. It will be too much pain. Looking into his eyes, knowing that she isn't the only one that has kissed those luscious lips, the only one who has slept on his bed. She can't see this anymore. She needs to leave this place. Now.

Emma barged into her room and got the first bag she saw. She put in her phone and stele and walked out the door. She rushed down the stairs and out the door of the Institute. Tears filled her eyes, but she wiped them away. This wasn't the right time to cry. Not here. She needed to be somewhere alone. Somewhere she felt safe and open. She knew just where that place was.

The sand wasn't as hot as it usually was, but that didn't bother Emma. She sat on the sand and stared into the open ocean for a few minutes. She kept thinking about what she saw back in Julian's room. Him in his bed, next to Christina, _kissing_ her. Emma felt her heart ache. This was too much for her. She couldn't think about Jules anymore. She decided to get up and take a walk down the side of the beach to clear her mind. The breeze felt nice against her face. It was quite windy, but Emma was too busy thinking about Jules to even realize how cold it was outside. She started feeling a little chilly but realized that she couldn't go back inside the Institute. At least not now. She knew she had to go back sooner or later, but she decided not to think about that right now.

Emma tried her best but always ended up going back to thinking about Julian. Just a few weeks ago, he had told her he loved her. How can he do this now? It just doesn't make sense. Emma heard her phone vibrate. She took it out of her backpack. _Julian_. She couldn't answer it. She ignored it until it stopped vibrating. A few minutes later, she heard it again. But it wasn't as long as the one before it. She took her phone out to see a text:

 _Hey. Where are you? It's almost 8:00. You should come home soon. Love you_

 _-Jules_

Love you? How could he say that when he was just kissing Christina a few moments ago? Emma was raging with anger _.' Bastard'_ , she thought. But she was still in love with him. And that was what made her even angrier than she already was. No matter what he did, she knew she would always love him. She just wishes there was a cure for love. A cure for all those people out there who love the wrong person. ' _Maybe there is'_ , she thought. Probably not. But Emma still had that little hope in her heart that there is a cure for all this. And she knew that even if there was a cure, there is only one person that has this kind of power. Magnus Bane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Hello? Magnus? Hey it's Emma, Emma Carstairs. I was wondering if you could meet me soon. I have to talk to you about something important"

Magnus was reading a book in his living room when he received a voicemail. He hadn't realized that Emma had called him because his phone was on mute. He played the voicemail and quickly created a portal to go to Emma.

Emma was standing near the ocean when she heard Magnus call her. "Hello Emma", he had said. She turned around and explained why she called him and what she needed. "I don't think I can make a potion that strong, Emma. Love is the most powerful magic and I am not strong enough to have that kind of potion." Emma was disappointed but knew she didn't expect him to have the potion she needed. "Thank you, Magnus" she said. Magnus left in a whoosh and Emma was left there wondering what to do next. She was trying to figure out where she would live, if she ran away of course, but she didn't have any idea. It was getting really cold and dark outside and Emma started to think maybe she could go back and not talk to anyone. She quickly ran to the door, took a deep breath, and went inside the Institute.

There was no one near the door when she went in. That was a good sign. She slowly went up the stairs and tried to go to her room when she heard someone call her name. "Emma?" Julian had said. Emma's heart was racing and she couldn't figure out how to respond to Julian. "Emma, are you ok?" he said. She turned around and saw Julian a few inches away from her. "Yes, I uh... I have a headache. I just need to rest. I'm going to go sleep, see you tomorrow." Emma turned around and quickly went into her room and locked the door. She didn't know what to do next. She just went to her bed and laid down on the top of it. She fell asleep without knowing it.

"Emma. Emma, it's me, Christina. Can you open the door?" Emma's eyes flew open and she realized where she was. Her room was empty and cold but she didn't care. She tried to ignore Christina and started to think about her dream. Her dream was wonderful, up until she saw _her_. She had dreamed of her and Julian, walking down the street, holding hands and talking about who is a better fighter. Emma was defending herself by saying she has better throwing skills. Julian, being a little cocky, was talking about how he had killed 5 demons all by himself when he went into an abandoned house. Then, out of nowhere, Christina had arrived. Quickly, Emma realized that Christina was the one talking to Julian, not her. Emma was furious but she felt like she couldn't move. She looked down to see that she was tied down on a chair. When she looked up, she saw Malcolm Fade, bloody and covered in water. Next to him was Annabel Blackthorn, her eyes wide open and staring right at Emma. Suddenly, Emma felt a jarring pain in her chest. She looked down to see she was covered in blood, her own blood. The last thing Emma saw before she woke up was Julian with a sword in his hand, stabbing her right in the heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"EMMA", Christina yelled. Emma ran out of her bed and sneaked into the bathroom. "I'm in the bathroom", she yelled back. She heard Christina's footsteps walk away from her door. She went to the sink and washed her face with cold water. She was still thinking about what happened in her dream. Every second, she would check her stomach to see if she was bleeding. The dream she had felt so real. So painful. The weird part was when she saw Annabel. What was Annabel doing in her dream? And why was Malcolm still alive? All these questions were roaming in her head. She looked up to see herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and watery. Then, all of a sudden, Emma saw blood drip from her eyes down her cheek. She blinked once and realized she was hallucinating. Her mind started to ache and she started to feel light. The room was getting darker by the second. Then, it all went black.

Emma heard a voice, "Emma, hello? Biscuits? No wait, that's what I call Clary. Hmm what should I call you..?" "Magnus, focus!" said another voice. Emma quickly recognized whose voice it was. Christina. _Where am I? What's going on_ , Emma thought. "Emma, can you hear me? It's me, Julian". _Julian? Julian. JULIAN?!_ Everything came right to Emma's mind. Her finding Julian and Christina, her nightmare, her bloody eyes. Or was that just her losing her mind? "I think she just needs to rest. She told me she had a headache last night". Julian said. "Last night? I didn't see her last night. I thought she went out or something". Christina added. "I don't know where she was but she came running up the stairs. She almost went in her room before I saw her. It seemed like she was trying to avoid seeing anyone." he continued. "Why would she do that?" Magnus asked. Christina and Julian paused for a minute." I don't know." he said. Emma lay there in the middle of the 4. She tried her best not to move so that no one knows she is awake. "Come on, Julian" Magnus said, "Let's put Emma on the bed". _NO,_ Emma said in her head _. I don't want that bastard to touch me_. She quickly decided to act as if she just woke up.

"Hello?" she said very quietly. "Emma? Are you ok?" they all said. "What happened?" she asked, as if she didn't know already. Magnus quickly added on, "I think it is better if I talk to her alone. I need to give her some medication." Julian and Christina left without a word. "Hey, dear. How are you doing?" he asked. Emma took a moment to respond, "I feel like I am dying inside." Magnus quickly wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, maybe you should stay with me for a while so you can figure things out. I'll tell Julian and the rest the whole Malcolm thing is just too much for you to handle so you need to rest alone for a while." He comforted her. "Thank you, Magnus." Emma said. "For being here for me". "Of course pumpkin. Hey! I think I just found you a nickname!" They both laughed. _Maybe there is hope in all this_ , Emma thought. Maybe she can move on and one day, all of this would just be a bad memory. The problem is, will she be able to hold on to the little amount of hope she has?


End file.
